Jerina House of Anubis
by JerinaHoa4ever
Summary: What if Nina fell in love with Jerome instead of Fabian? How will the mystery change? A little bit of Fabina, but mostly Jerina!
1. Chapter 1

**~_This is my first fanfic…. Go easy on me! I totally ship jerina from HOA even though I like fabina too. This is going to be Jerina all the way. To continue this story i need some feedback! REVIEW! ~_**

"Yeah, can you take me to…The House of Anubis? Do you know where it is?" I asked the cab driver.

"You're from America eh? I know where it is, jump in."

"Oh what gave it away? The accent?" I asked him curiously.

"Nope, the big U.S. flag" he said pointing to my suitcase.

I laughed and sat inside the cab after putting my bags in. The rest of the ride, the cab driver and I made small talk.

_Nina's Pov:_

I can't believe I'm going to a British boarding school! It's so exciting, but I'm worried about Gran at home. I fought with her for a week but in the end, she knew I wanted to go and sent me. I got a scholarship here a month ago, but all the houses were full so I had to wait. Ah! We're here!

The cab driver rolled one of my bags up to the entrance and I stood outside the scary-looking house in awe. It was so big! I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Right when I was about to push the door open, it opened by itself. Creepy. I walked in and set my bags down. A sweet motherly looking lady came up to me.

"I'm Trudy, your new housemother. And you must me the new girl, Nina!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Oh come on now, let me get you some cookies dearie!" Trudy said as she ran into the kitchen.

I looked around the old looking house. It looked nice, but I doubted anybody else was here. At school probably. Just as I was about to sit down, an old looking man marched down the stairs.

"Ah, Miss Martin. You are finally here, come I'll show you to your room." He said walking back up the stairs. "I am Victor Rodenmaar, your caretaker." He paused at the top waiting for me to reach there.

I struggled as I picked up my suitcase up each step. Whew, I finally reached up the stairs. I followed him into the girl's hallway as he told me about the out-of-bounds areas.

"…the attic, cellar, and my office... You will be sharing with Patricia Williamson." He finished as he opened the door to an average- sized room. He told me to unpack and left. I put my suitcase on the empty bed and took out my things. i had finished unpacking and now i was lying on the bed, relaxing. Suddenly i heard a door open and close from downstairs as a lot of footsteps stomped and chatting entered the house. I sat up straight and ran to open the room door. I flung it open to see a red- head outside the room.

"Oh hi! I'm Nina Martin from America. You must be Patricia! I'm your new roomie!" I said cheerfully. I smiled but then I saw that Patricia's expression went sad, but then angry.

" NO NO NO! Where's Joy? What did you do to her?!" Patricia screamed angrily.

" I-I don't know, i just moved in and Victor told me that the person who used to have this room left. I just reached here today." I told her. She ran inside the room and saw my things. All of a sudden she started throwing my things outside. I gasped and she shoved me outside. "THIS IS JOY'S ROOM." she yelled and slammed the door. i kneeled down and started to pick up my things when i saw a dark- haired girl standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ So, it's my first fanfic and I got a SUPER SWEET review from **_**beliveinyourdreams **_**and I was totally inspired to write another chapter! We left off when Nina was picking her things up. I'm going to twist the story up so it's not exactly the same. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE CHARACTERS, THE PLOT IS MINE THOUGH! ~**

(Still in Nina's POV)

She was naturally beautiful and had a look of pity on her face.

"Hi, I'm Mara. Mara Jeffrey." She said sweetly.

"I'm Nina Martin from America…well obviously." I laughed. She kneeled down and started helping me pick up my things. We both simultaneously got up as she handed me my things. "Thanks so much!" I exclaimed. She smiled and said, "Now, let's get your stuff back into the room."

"Nooooo!" we heard Patricia scream, muffled.

"How 'bout we switch rooms? I don't mind at all." Mara said thoughtfully. I nodded at her and carried my things into her- no my- room. She put her things in a box and headed out, "You might want to start unpacking." She said, leaving. I unpacked my things and sat on my bed. I picked up a book when someone opened the door.

"Hey Mara Trudy says su-"He stopped, noticing I clearly wasn't Mara. "I'm Nina! Mara and I switched rooms because…well because of Patricia. I'm new, and I just moved in, Mara's probably in Patricia and her room." I rambled on. "Ah I see. Nice to meet you, I'm Jerome…the prankster. Well suppers ready, oh and don't open Amber's closet." He said chuckling and left. I looked in the direction of the closet. Why did my heart beat faster when I saw him? I got up and brushed my long, wavy, dirty blonde hair. I examined myself. My outfit, (It was a buttoned up black and white striped sweater over a red tank top. a black skirt with white converse.) then my face. Green eyes, brushed hair, perfect white teeth, I was ready. I walked into the dining room and smiled at everyone. I looked for an empty seat and sat next to a dark haired boy who was staring down at his book. "I'm Nina Martin." I said, waving awkwardly.

"Ehrmm! Guys! Say hello!" Mara said excitedly. An African boy two seats away from me peeked out of the corner. "I'm Alfie… and you're an aallieennn! Aren't I right Patricia?" he said snickering. I laughed, "We've already met…haven't we my little American friend?" Jerome said winking, which made me blush slightly. "Yes indeed! I've also met Mara and…Patricia." I said fading off. Patricia glared at me and let out an irritated scoff. The boy next to me finally looked up from his book and smiled immediately upon seeing my face.

"Fabian." He grinned. A Barbie-looking girl walked out of the bathroom. "Eek! A newbie! I'm Amber, the fashion _god_." She said, emphasizing god and took the empty seat between me and Alfie. "I'm Mick," Said the jock guy sitting at the end of the table. I just simply smiled and began eating. We all ate in an awkward silence when I saw a meatball from Jerome's plate fly over and hit Alfie right in the chest. He threw some back in revenge and Jerome threw some more. Instead of hitting Alfie though, it landed square on Ambers face. She shrieked and soon enough, it was a food fight.

~ **Sorry it was so short! I had to go to sleep! REVIEW PLEASE! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Please REVIEW! Sorry I didn't post…school. ~**_

I just sat there dodging food when suddenly Patricia came over and emptied my plate into my lap. Everyone froze and stared at Patricia. "What? She could lose a few pounds!" She said innocently. "Its ok…I wasn't hungry anyways." I said quickly and ran to my room. Amber followed me upstairs and sat next to me on my bed. "It's ok Nina," she said. "I wiped my tears, "Plus, EEK! We're roomies!" She squealed. I laughed and got changed. I bided amber goodnight and went to sleep. Tomorrow was my first day of school. I didn't sleep well and woke up early. I softly groaned as I knew I wouldn't be able to back to sleep. I took a shower and got dressed. Amber was still sound asleep. I glanced at the clock, 6:15am. With nothing to do, I walked downstairs to find Jerome on the couch reading. "Reading? Something I thought I would never see Jerome Clarke do." I said jokingly. "Ah my little American friend, you are right. Anyways, why are you up so early?" he said turning the book so I could see the cover. It was a prank magazine. I chuckled and replied, "Couldn't sleep, and you?"

"I'm always up early."

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I went back upstairs and sat on my bed. I opened a book and next thing I knew it was 7:20am. I hurried downstairs and walked towards the dining room. I walked inside and took my seat. Patricia glared at me. We started eating when Patricia said, "Guys Joy hasn't emailed, texted, or called me back yet. There is something wrong. She's my best friend, she would've replied."

"Maybe she can't because of her family emergency." I said and everyone agreed. "You're listening to the newbie and not your old friend?! She's got something to do with it! She's wrong!" Patricia roared. "Or maybe I'm just right." I muttered. She got up, grabbed the full water jug, and slowly poured it over my clothes until I was soaking wet. A series of oohs crossed the table. Just when I felt a tear escape my eye, Victor came in, "Miss Martin you have a call…what is going on here?" he asked. "Oh Nina here spilled water everywhere!" Patricia said disgustedly. I got up and went out of the room. Victor went upstairs as I picked up the receiver. (Other person in bold. Nina in normal and italicized.)

"**Neens? It's Gran!"**


	4. Chapter 4

~ I've been really busy and haven't gotten the chance to write. SORRY! Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a crossover of HOA and Percy Jackson (PJO.) What do you think? Romantic pairings will prob. be Percy/Nina Annabeth/Eddie Jabian Jara Amfie (no one for patricia…sorry!) REVIEW ABOUT MY IDEA OF THE XOVER! I DO NOT OWN HOA OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT. ~

….. (Nina's POV: )

**Neens? Its Gran!**

_Gran! I miss you so much._

**I know, but I bet you already made tons of friends!**

Nina starts sobbing quietly.

_Yeah! Bunches! Anyways we're in the middle of breakfast._

**Oh of course honey!**

_Bye, I promise to call soon!_

I quickly ended the phone call before I burst into tears. Why did Patricia hate me? I couldn't hold it in any longer; I let all my tears out. I covered my face with my hands and leaned on the side table. Suddenly, Jerome walked in. (A/N I was thinking Fabian, but I decided Jerome!) I didn't notice him until he said, barely above a whisper, "Nina, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah. Just allergies…y-you know. You guys have cats right?"

Jerome nodded his head as a no.

"Oh well, yeah. I b-better g-go change." I said as I ran upstairs into the comfort of my room.

Jerome's POV:

I didn't know Nina was so hurt by Patricia, she seemed so helpless crying. I wanted to just hug her. She ran upstairs blaming her tears on allergies and left me alone in the room. I don't know why…but she, she is just different.

Nina's POV:

I ran downstairs after getting changed and saw everyone had left. Great. How in the world was I supposed to find any of my classes? I picked up my bag and stared at the schedule as I saw Jerome waiting in the doorway. "Jerome! Please help me! I don't know where any of these rooms are!" I pleaded. He chuckled and held out his arm. I grabbed it and we set off.


End file.
